


Sensitivity

by Midori (Furima)



Category: Football RPF, Paris Saint Germain - Fandom
Genre: Adrien is pretty damn mad, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, I don't have anything against the goalkeepers, Massage, it's just a plot device
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furima/pseuds/Midori
Summary: Being Adrien Rabiot's girlfriend sometimes includes dealing with his bad temper but this is not an issue that your magic hands can't deal with.





	Sensitivity

Football matches always imply a high level of stress, especially for the players from the team that loses. Some athletes can be pretty particularly affected by a negative result and even blame their teammates as well as themselves, instead of focusing on the things they should train and refine for the future, or considering that there’s always a random luck factor that no one can modify involved in the performance of each member on these competitions. This time, the PSG team had tried their best against their opponents, Arsenal, but they hadn’t managed to win. They seemed to have received five stabs in the chest, one for each time their goalkeepers were fooled, and every player was greatly frustrated after the final whistle. One could very easily feel the heavy tension in the the dressing room. A place that, after most games, was usually full of jokes, laughter and companionship was now gloomy, quiet and, dare I say, somewhat _hostile._ The footballers only hygienized themselves and barely spoke to each other, but the one that was feeling worst among them was their captain. The dark, mournful cloud surrounding him was affecting everyone else around as well, worsening their general mood. After having a shower to freshen himself, he walked back to the dressing room, keeping a light but visible frown on his face and anyone could tell he was holding a lot inside. The whole team customarily left the room together after getting their clothes on, but his teammates noticed Adrien Rabiot wasn’t feeling well. At all. They tried to help him snap out of it by inviting him to go somewhere else and just forget about their defeat, but he refused without even using his voice, letting them know that he needed some time alone to reflect on this match before leaving. They understood and walked away, waiting for him outside. On their way out, they saw you and by the look on their faces you could tell what they were going through, that they weren’t in the mood to make small talk. One of them, Nkunku, nodded at you and, knowing you would want to go see your boyfriend, pointed with his head to where he was alone. He was worried about his friend and was hoping you could find a way to comfort him after losing. You silently thanked him and walked past the crowd of men to locate yours.

It wasn’t hard to find Rabiot. When you entered the room, you spotted him leaning against a wall, his forehead resting on his right forearm, so focused and lost on his own thoughts he didn’t even notice the sound of your footsteps approaching. A white towel with a knot on the side was covering his crotch and his thighs, while the rest of his body remained bare. His just-washed hair was hand-combed backwards and there were still some water droplets all over his body. You called Adrien’s name softly to get his attention but this startled him and caused his heart to skip a beat. As soon as he laid his eyes on you after turning, you could read precisely what he was feeling. Or at least that was what you thought.

“Honey, my dear”, you started, trying to comfort him, “I’m sorry you didn’t win, but don’t be sad. It’s okay, next time you’ll do better”.

He looked away without replying, crossing his arms. Your lover had never been like this after other losses. You had watched the whole match from the first row and you suffered with him every time the other team scored. It was very painful to witness so many goals against PSG, but you knew you had to be strong, mainly for him, and let him know it wasn't the end of the world. Yet he surprised you with an unexpected answer.

“Don’t sugarcoat your words now, (Y/N)”, he said all of sudden.  
“What? Adri, I’m not--”, you tried to say before he cut you off.  
“It’s all Buffon’s fault!”, he screamed.

It seemed he had been holding this sentence since before his teammates left, but now he was alone with you, he could spit it out. Though he modified it first, as his original statement was much more _vulgar_. You had no idea he was upset because of the goalkeeper’s performance instead of his own.

“He got switched out too late, he had already ruined the match for us when he finally left. That idiot made a fool of us!”, he added.

The dark-haired man was so pissed, his fingernails were digging into his palms, the hard frown on his face would surely leave marks and you could distinguish a pulsing vein on his neck. His blue orbs were engulfed in fiercely wrathful flames. It was appalling to see him like this, but you weren’t certain about what would make him feel better. Still, you tried to help by letting him express himself first, as you believed he wouldn't listen to what you had to say.

“That _buffoon_ made several dumb mistakes to let Arsenal score three times! And our next goalkeeper allowed two more goals. They’re not worthy of being on this team, they’re useless”, he said with extreme bitterness.

On this day, Adrien was especially susceptible to frustration, far more than usual. He was definitely projecting excessive bad traits on the goalkeepers because he couldn’t deal with this defeat. Feeling unable to accept it, he unintentionally used a terrible way to cope with his grief.

“It’s just the pre-season though, I’m sure your team will do much better during the actually important matches”, you replied, putting a hand on his back and rubbing it.

Despite his terrible state of mind, feeling your fingers brushing against his skin wasn’t something minor for him. The touch of your hands anywhere in his body always had an immense effect in his mood, though he tried to hide it so you wouldn’t exploit it. You could tell he shivered slightly and his frown disappeared, but he wouldn’t admit it.

“I fear that we might lose the French super cup final against Monaco next week because of them”, he said after a while, still staring at the opposite wall.  
“Don’t think of that, _mon lion_. You and everyone in your team will do great on that match”, you replied, caressing his back.

Rabiot turned completely so now he was facing you again, his eyes now looking deeply into yours. This was an improvement, now you were sure his attention was entirely focused on your words. But you took this chance to hug him tightly to let him know how much you loved him and how bad it was for you to hear all these negative thoughts of his. His whole body was awfully stiff but your embrace practically made him melt internally. It took him a few seconds to surround you with his arms, but when he did, he squeezed you.

“ _Je t’aime Adri, ne sois pas malheureux, s’il te plaît_ ”, you asked him tenderly.  
“ _Avec toi, je ne peux pas être triste_ ”, he replied, nuzzling you.

Even though your contact meant a lot to Adrien, the muscles in him still wouldn’t loosen up on their own, he needed something else to relax. Then you thought of a possible solution. Sometimes the best way to comfort someone you care about is through physical means if words aren’t enough.

“You’re terribly tense, Adrien. I think you could use a little massage”, you proposed after separating your body from his.

He immediately adored this idea of yours. Maybe this was exactly what he needed to cool down. Nodding in approval of your plan, he took hold of your hand and lead you back to the showers for some privacy. There was still a bit of steam in the air. On a long bench that was located there, he sat and waited patiently for your skilful hands to do their thing. After a peck on his lips, you walked behind him and positioned yourself to begin. Right after your fingertips got in contact with his skin, you could feel him shudder again. He got quite embarrassed by this involuntary response and internally begged for you to ignore it. You pretended nothing had happened.

“Please, start”, he said after taking a deep breath to calm down.  
“I need you to think of something serene while I do this”, you requested.  
“Like what?”, he wondered.  
“Maybe a meadow covered with shiny green grass, the flow of a small river on the side, birds chirping on the trees, butterflies going from one flower to another”, you suggested. “Those are the things I’d think of”.  
“All right, then”, he replied and closed his eyes, imagining of the scenario you had described.

A small course you had done a few months ago on how to give someone a relaxing massage would be your source of knowledge for this. Using your arms, elbows, fingers and palms, you drew patterns on his skin as you had been taught, you rubbed his surface applying the right level of pressure according to the different techniques you knew and you gave the best of you for him. You could feel more accurately how tense he was and you commented on it, though he chose not to reply.

Your hands were doing an intense magic on your partner, making him grunt with pleasure from time to time. Adrien was so delighted with your actions, he was on cloud nine under the work of your hands. Time seemed to remain still for the two of you, although you spent a good amount of minutes on this.

“ _Ahh, mon trésor_ ”, he said in complete requiescence.

All of Rabiot’s worries seemed to be vanishing with every small movement of your extremities. It was now time to tell him the truth he wouldn’t have been willing to hear a while ago. But you decided to start a small conversation first and subtly lead him to it.

“How does it feel?”, you broke your silence, though you already knew the answer.  
“Ugh, it’s... hmm... so good”, he said between groans.  
“That’s good to know. Only the best for my precious boyfriend”, you said right before planting a kiss on each of his shoulders.

Letting a few seconds of quietness pass, you decided to continue talking and get to the point already.

“You know, there’s something you should consider”.  
“What is it?”, he asked.  
“It’s not fair to put the blame on your goalkeepers, or any other teammate of yours”, you commented, still massaging him.  
“Uhm?”, he murmured.  
“It wasn’t anyone’s fault, actually. You just couldn’t win this time, but it doesn’t matter, does it?”, you said.  
“Hmm, I guess”, he answered, pouting slightly.  
“Believe me, it doesn’t. Sometimes you win, sometimes you lose. That’s how it is, don’t you agree?”, you asked with a tone that would induce him to say yes.  
“Oh… yeah, I think”, he replied.

At this point you got closer to him and spoke directly into his ear.

“So please”, you whispered sweetly, “don’t say that kind of stuff again, would you? It hurts me to hear you saying such bad things, because I know you’re better than this”.

Hearing your voice like this was one of the biggest aphrodisiacs for Adrien and you knew it. You had effectively convinced him, he couldn’t contradict you.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said all that... the result depends on everyone’s actions, not on one or two players alone…”, he apologized. “Right?”, he added, seeking your approval.  
“There’s also a lot of luck involved, so even the best players can lose from time to time. But you have to focus on your victories, and on the things you should train to improve, not on your failures, you know?”  
“You’re right. I should look forward to the Super cup final”, he mentioned.  
“I’m sure you guys will win”, you said confidently caressing his shoulders one last time.  
“Really?”, he asked, his eyes nearly sparkled from excitement.  
“Of course! I’ll be there to support you on that match and we’ll celebrate if you win”, you assured.  
“And if we lose, will you console me like this?”, he wondered.  
“Yes, _mon amour_ , I _will_ be there for you, always. For better or worse, in victories and defeats, I’ll stay by your side”, you concluded.

Releasing the grip you had on his shoulders, you walked around to be in front of him again. He looked in your eyes with so much love. Hope had returned to him and he wasn’t feeling gloomy anymore. Standing back up, he cupped your cheeks in his hands and gazed lovingly at you.

“Thank you... for everything. The massage, your kind words, your support. Everything”, he said with a really sweet voice.

What better way was there to say “you’re welcome” other than sharing a deep, amorous kiss right there? Words weren’t necessary at this moment.

After this act finished, you couldn’t help but notice the knot on the side of his towel was getting loose and you fixed it so it wouldn’t fall off. It wasn’t the time or place to see him fully naked. He got mildly disappointed, though.

“Maybe later I can remove every piece of clothing that covers you, but not now, the rest of the team must be waiting for you outside”, you commented.  
“You know... The guys and I are staying at this hotel... maybe you could pay me a visit tonight”, he suggested with a smirk.  
“Oh”, you mouthed, giggling. “That sounds good to me”, you replied, blushing.  
“They’ll probably want to go out somewhere now... but I’d rather be with you”, he commented.  
“You should go with them and let them know you’re fine now. They must be worried about you”, you said as you ran your fingers through his hair.

Adrien hadn’t considered this yet, but when you mentioned it his eyes widened in surprise. It was true, he had to talk to his teammates again and tell them that his anger was gone. He said you were right and rushed to dry himself with his towel to get dressed. You helped him get his clothes back on, yet he desired the opposite of this situation. Once he was done, you exchanged looks and made your way out of there. As you expected, the rest of the team was still outside waiting for him. You noticed how relieved each of them got when they saw their captain holding your hand and smiling again. His way of walking, his way of standing, his face, everything in him was completely different now, there wasn’t any more sorrow or irritation in his being and this had a great positive impact in the other players as well. A few jokes and words of support they uttered as they welcomed him in a beautiful atmosphere of companionship. Seeing this scene brought so much happiness to you too. As you had agreed, he left with his mates to help forget their worries and you promised to meet him at night to sleep together. You left with a big smile and warmth in your heart, just like him.


End file.
